Mythos
Mythos (ミーソス Miisosu) was the original founder of the Mythsetia Veil and the House of Mythos. Known descendants *Hydra the Dragon † *Azreal the Dragon *Garnett the Phoenix † *Umber the Black Dog **Future Umber (alternate counterpart) *Sapphire the Kelpie *Payne the Griffin *Sepia the Satyr *Shamrock the Tree Nymph *Ghost the Rainbow Serpent *Pine the Yeti *Azure the Dragon **Z (alternate counterpart) Background Mythos was a powerful sorcerer capable of controlling all the elements of darkness, earth, fire, lightning, wood, ice, water, wind and light, though he specialized in fire. He was known to be cruel everyone and ruled with an iron fist, but was a strong promoter and defender of the magical arts. His ancient relic is the Orb of Mythos, said to grant those of his bloodline untold powers. At some point, Galen and Mythos worked in collaboration to create a technologically advanced piece of weaponry which would reflect Mythos' elemental abilities in an attempt to show the combined effects of two forms of magic. The result was a success and became Galen's sacred relic, the Arbalest of Galen, which eventually became lost during the Great Purge. At some point in his life, inspired by Galen's secret research into immortality, Mythos approached Nekros and inquired about the possibility for a soul to possess an individual long term. Nekros stated that it was possible, but sustained possession would be harmful to both parties. Regardless, Mythos threatened Nekros and her family with extinction and forced her to enact a spell that would allow Mythos' soul to possess his own descendants. Mythos' own son was used in the spell against his will, resulting in Mythos only being able to possess his descendants if they were the first born son of a first born son like himself and his own son. Long before the Great Purge, Mythos was defeated in battle by his fellow Mythsetians Arch, Tilasm, Psyche, Divinus, Mestaclocan and Galen for conspiring to use his powers for evil. While Mythos had been a supporter of the magical arts and always had the best interests of his people at heart, he eventually swayed from this path and began plans for global domination and enslavement, seeing his people as superior to all others. As a result, the other house heads disagreed with him, favoring peaceful coexistence over war and destruction. Before his death, he swore revenge against those who betrayed him and vowed to return to complete his plans of world destruction. His powers went on to be inherited by his descendants, though it was usually only one element per individual. As generations went by, Mythos continued to possess one of his descendants, killing off each previous host once he had moved on to the next, creating a trend known among Mythos leaders for dying young and their sons becoming cruel and ruthless in response. When Mythos chose to possess his descendant, Garnett the Phoenix, he killed off his previous host, Hydra the Dragon, in order to secure the secret of his existence. Through Garnett, Mythos attempted many ways to regain his former powers including an ancient spell to reconstruct a permanent body for himself and acquiring the Orb of Mythos, both of which ended in failure thanks to Garnett's siblings. After Garnett's powers were drained by the Orb, the trauma left Mythos' soul so exhausted that Garnett's true self was able to emerge. This coupled with Ghost revealing the missing page from Nekros diary detailing the events surrounding the spell revealed the truth about Mythos' continued existence. Centuries of clinging to the world of the living and refusing to move on have rendered his soul twisted and warped, completely unstable. With Garnett's death, Mythos' curse was put to an end with no possessable candidates remaining. Trivia *Mythos' name comes from the term "mythos" meaning a collection of myths. *Mythos' name was later adopted by his descendants as a surname. *His powers are based on that of the guardian spirits. Category:Mythos Family Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:A to Z Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Evil Category:Fan Characters Category:Deceased